


A new life

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: When MC gets into a car accident, Jumin ends up with her medical records. He never thought he would find out about what happened to his wife six years ago.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of suicide

“Mr. Han”

Jumin turned his head to his secretary, his right eyebrow arched in annoyance. He knew it was uncalled for, but it had been a really stressful morning for him. He was in the middle of his third and longest meeting and it didn’t seem like he would be getting any results n that day, no matter how different proposals he brought to the table. Knowing beforehand how difficult this particular client used to get, he had asked Jaehee not to interrupt him under any circumstances. And that was the first thing she had done. Jumin massaged his right temple with his fingers, his gaze hardening under Jaehee’s concerned expression.

“Assistant Kang, I’m in the middle of a meeting.”

“It’s MC,” she quickly said. “She’s been in an accident.”

Hours later, Jumin couldn’t remember if he apologized to his client or if Jaehee had to do it for him. He just knew a couple of seconds later, he was riding the elevator to the main floor, his assistant by his side, her face much paler than usual.

“You weren’t picking up and apparently she set Zen as her other emergency number. He’s on his way to the hospital but called me to let us know.”

“How bad is it?”

“They didn’t tell him specifics but it seems a car hit her while crossing the street.“

Jumin wasn’t surprised when he realized Driver Kim was already waiting for him when he arrived at the main floor. Jaehee was definitely diligent and was used to thinking ahead in any situation. He muttered a ‘thank you’ and got in the car in a hurry, closing the door a little louder than usual.

He fixed his tie as Driver Kim hit the engine. He stayed silent the whole journey, his mind fixed on the memory of her wife’s eyes as she wished him a good day that morning.

\---

The messenger had been blowing up after Zen had announced MC’s accident. Jaehee and Saeyoung were trying to calm down Yoosung, promising him they would inform him about MC’s status as soon as they heard something.

"Could you stop?” Jumin muttered, looking at Zen’s shaky leg. The actor shot back a glare at him, his leg still moving.

“I’m worried, okay? It’s been more than forty minutes since we got here and she’s still in the Emergency Room. We still don’t know how bad it was.”

“I know. But you shaking this bench with your leg isn’t helping.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Trust-Fund Kid, what have you been doing to help this situation other than looking at your phone?”

“I’ve made arrangements for MC to be sent to one of C&R’s partners’ clinics as soon as she’s out of the ER,” he replied, looking back at his phone.

“Why am I not surprised this is about money?” Zen snickered. Before Jumin could reply, they both shot up their heads at the doctor calling out MC’s name.

“I’m her husband,” Jumin said and just at that moment, Zen noticed how his eyes were a little wider than usual. It seemed not even Jumin could maintain a cool head under the situation, even if he pretended to do so. “How is she?”

“Your wife was hit by a car. She has two broken ribs and a concussion. No internal organs were compromised, but she needs to stay overnight for observation.”

“I’ve made arrangements for her to be sent to a private clinic. The ambulance is awaiting orders, when will they be able to take her?”

“In that case, please go to our information module and they will help you,” the doctor said. Without wasting another moment, Jumin started walking to the said module, faintly hearing Zen thanking the doctor before following him.

He ignored the actor’s rant about him being impolite to the doctor as he signed over several paperwork for MC’s transfer. After huffing at him for the third time, Zen told him he would be heading to the clinic before him, as he rode his motorcycle to the hospital. Jumin nodded as he kept writing his name in almost every form, his hand in pain from the tension he was under.

He was about to sign the last one when he noticed the words “mental health”, “psychiatry” and other things that weren’t related to the accident.

“What’s this about?” he asked. The lady behind the desk took a quick look at the paper before going back to her computer.

“Due to the nature of the accident and her past medical record, you have to sign this. It just says you will be responsible for her mental health as she will leave our facilities without staying at the psychiatric ward,” she said in a monotone voice.

"What does her accident have to do with mental health?”

“Your wife’s records show she was admitted here six years ago for a suicide attempt, so it’s policy to keep a watch on her after accidents that could potentially be something else,” she explained, without taking her eyes off her screen.

Jumin blinked, trying to process what he had just heard. His pen shook in his hand as his mind raced with different thoughts, the threads becoming more and more knotted the more he tried to make sense of it. Without another word, he signed the last paper and handed it back to the woman, turning in his heel to go to the ambulance.

He didn’t remember when they got MC on the ambulance or if they asked him anything before driving to the clinic. Sitting on the passenger’s seat of the vehicle, his eyes were focused on an idle point in front of him, the words of the woman playing on loop inside his head.

\---

One week later, MC was discharged from the clinic without major complications. Jumin had been by her side as much as he could, going to the extent of hiring a nurse for when he had to go to work. She had refused at first, but after Jumin’s insistence, she reluctantly accepted. They had told her it would take from six to eight weeks to recover, so she guessed she could make an effort to make her husband feel safe.

Almost one month after MC’s accident had passed, and still, thoughts about her medical records ran across Jumin’s head every minute of every day. He felt a lump of his throat every time his mind considered the possibility her latest accident may have been an attempt to end her life. Was she unhappy? Did she want something he couldn’t provide? Was there anything he could do to spare her from her pain?

He knew he wasn’t supposed to have that information. Her medical records were private and if it weren’t for the car accident, he wouldn’t have been able to know otherwise. To be honest, he was still doubtful the woman behind the information desk should have given him that kind of information. He was sure it was supposed to be against the law. He huffed. He knew public hospitals were definitely not the best, but he never anticipated a breach of information. Medical records were supposed to be private. He should have never had access to that kind of information. Without the lack of professionalism from the medical staff, there couldn’t have been any other way for him to get the information. The only other way he could have known was for someone to hack–

Saeyoung.

Jumin had never taken out his phone as fast as he did at that moment. Entering the messenger, he found Saeyoung’s picture and hit the call button.

“Hello~ Is this by any chance my dear Elly?” Saeyoung greeted him.

“Did you know?”

“I know a lot of things, for I am God Seven!” he chuckled.

“Did you know MC had tried to kill herself six years ago?”

The immediate silence on the other side of the line only confirmed his initial suspicion. Jumin heard a sigh from the hacker, along with some movement that let him know Saeyoung was changing rooms to talk privately.

“Yes, I knew,” Saeyoung said, his voice with no remnants of the teasing tone he had just used. “Did she tell you?”

“The hospital wanted to keep her in the psychiatric ward before I sent her to the clinic. They didn’t believe it was an accident”.

“Oh, but it was!” Saeyoung assured him. “Remember they caught the guy a week later? I was the one that sent the videos to the police so they could identify him. Well, Zen sent them, but I gave him the tapes from the surveillance cameras that caught the accident and posterior escape.”

“You are… sure it was an accident?” Jumin muttered, sitting down on the sofa.

“Jumin,” Saeyoung said. “I would never lie about something like that”.

The call was cut short after that, Saeyoung wishing MC a quick recovery and cracking a joke before saying goodbye. Not even a full minute after the call had ended, he saw MC coming from their bedroom, slow steps as she made her way to the kitchen.

“My love, you should be resting,” Jumin said as he stood up and joined her, his arm trying to steady her healing body. “If you need anything you can just call for me.”

MC shook her head. “It’s okay, I have to start with small steps, right?” she said, but let Jumin guide her to the kitchen table and took a seat. “But if you could brew some tea for me, that’d be great,” she smiled. Jumin nodded and started filling the kettle with some water.

If the accident had been just that– an accident, then it was the right call not to tell the clinic about her medical records. Even if he was glad she hadn’t tried to take her own life this time, it didn’t erase the fact there had been an actual attempt a few years ago. What had made her take that choice? Had she regretted it? Would she ever consider it again if she didn’t find herself happy by his side?

“Are you okay?”

The voice of his wife brought him back to reality and saw the kettle had overflowed long ago, water still coming from the faucet. He closed the tap and nodded, pouring the excess of water on the sink.

“Are you sure?” she insisted. “You can talk to me about anything, you know.”

Jumin turned around and looked at her wife’s concerned face, his walls breaking down almost instantly at her doe eyes and small pout. He took a deep breath, knowing it would probably be the hardest conversation he would have with his wife.

“I saw your medical records,” Jumin confessed. It pained his heart to see her expression change to a fearful one, her eyes leaving his own as she seemed to search for something on the floor. MC began fidgeting with her hands, rubbing them together hastily.

Jumin let out a long sigh and sat next to her. There was nothing he wanted more but to take her in her arms, never wanting to see her afraid again, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He knew her ribs were still healing. Instead, he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently, trying to calm her down.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he said, his thumb stroking the back of his wife’s hand. “I just… I don’t understand. I want to know why.”

“Does it matter why?” MC quickly answered, her eyes still not meeting his. 

“It does to me. I never felt more afraid than the day Assistant Kang informed me you had been in an accident. The sole idea of losing you is a nightmare I never want to go through. I wish I could understand why you took that decision so I make sure you never feel that same way again.”

A faint of a smile appeared on MC’s lips.

“Jumin… I– I was in a very bad place. And I got help. I went to therapy and I… I’m fine. I was ‘clean’ for over a year before I met you. You don’t need to worry about me,” she assured him, her hands squeezing his back.

“If this isn’t supposed to make me worry, why didn’t you tell me?”

He saw MC tensing up, a small grimace on her face as she turned her body to him. Her expression was stern, but her trembling bottom lip gave her away.

“Because…” she started, making an effort not to shed a tear while making her point across “that’s not who I am anymore. Meeting you, someone that didn’t know me at my worst– that was all I ever wanted,” she admitted with a sad smile. “I wanted a chance to meet someone who wouldn’t look at me like I’m broken, or like I can break again. Because I won’t. I’m not that woman anymore, Jumin, and I don’t want you to look at your wife and only think about her worst times.”

Jumin listened intently to MC in silence. He had never thought of her as broken, not even before finding out about what had happened. But it made sense his worry could make her feel insecure about her progress. He was thankful she put it into words, he wouldn’t have wanted to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

“And I also didn’t tell you because I don’t owe my story to anyone. Not even my husband. This story is mine to tell or to silence. And I know it’s not like you looked for it, so I’m trying to be as open as I can, but–”

“MC,” Jumin interrupted her. “My love. My wife,” he took her hands to his mouth and kissed them. “I’m so happy you stayed,” he whispered, his voice breaking slightly at the end. Tears started falling down from MC’s cheeks and she bit her lip, trying to calm herself down. “Maybe I wasn’t there for your worst. But I can promise I’ll be there for your best. I hope your best can be by my side.”

MC smiled and tried to dry the tears on her face with her shoulder. She winced in pain at the motion and immediately Jumin let go of her hands and offered her his handkerchief. MC accepted it and softly patted her skin.

“I didn’t want to tell you about it because of what happened to Rika,” MC confessed in a soft voice, her eyes searching her husband’s. “I know how dear she was to you. I didn’t want you to relive any bad memories.”

“Losing Rika was… worse for Jihyun than it was for me.”

“Maybe. But you told me she was your only female friend. That must have meant something,” MC reasoned, giving him his handkerchief back. Jumin set in on the table.

“I miss her,” he sighed. It was MC’s turn to take his hands in comfort. “But… It’s been already six years since she left us. It still hurts, sure, but never enough to turn a blind eye at my wife’s pain. She was my friend but you’re the love of my life. There’s never going to be anything or anyone more important than you.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I… I understand why you would want to keep it private but please, never do so in fear of upsetting me. With you by my side, there isn’t anything I can’t handle,” he said, taking her hands to his lips and leaving yet another kiss on them.

“I love you,” MC whispered, cupping Jumin’s face with her right hand. She smiled when her husband leaned his face against her palm and placed a kiss there.

“I love you too,” Jumin said, his eyes fixed on hers. “And I mean every word. I will make sure our years together are the best for both of us. I’ll keep the promise I made the day we got married five years ago: from this day on, you have a safe place in my arms.”

MC smiled and nodded, remembering her husband’s wedding vows. As he kissed her palm again, she realized she had nothing to worry about. This was still her second chance for a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> for more content you can visit my tumblr~ cafedanslanuit <3


End file.
